A conventional pin-type trailer hitch either requires a two-man operation or requires the vehicle operator to descend from the seat of the vehicle, perform a coupling or an uncoupling function, and then return to the seat for further operation of the vehicle. The conventional trailer hitch may also create a hazardous environment for operators involved in manually coupling and uncoupling trailers because of factors such as noise, inclement weather, bright lights, and heavy equipment involved. In addition, the frequency of the coupling and uncoupling operation may be quite high in any given work period, so that the time and effort involved may reduce the operator's work efficiency.
Several hitching devices have automated the coupling and uncoupling functions with various techniques for tractors and the like. Other hitches have automatic coupling and uncoupling functions for hitches mounted on the back of a vehicle bumper. Illustrative of these type of hitches mounted on the back of a vehicle bumper are U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,465 to Dietrich entitled "Trailer Bumper Hitch" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,475 to Dietrich entitled "Bumper Hitch With Universal Mounting Support." Unfortunately, these hitches are only adaptable to one particular trailer tongue type, do not have means for scooping the trailer tongue off the ground and guiding it into position for engagement with the trailer hitch, and do not prevent damage to the trailer tongue and hitch when the vehicle travels on rough terrain or makes sharp turns.
Therefore, there is a need for a versatile trailer hitch that: (1) allows the driver of the vehicle to slightly misalign the pin with the trailer tongue and still make the connection; (2) provides flexibility in making a secure and fail-safe pin connection with various trailer tongue types; (3) reduces damage to the trailer tongue and hitch when the vehicle makes sharp turns or travels on rough terrain; and (4) scoops the trailer tongue off of the ground and guides it into position for engagement with the trailer hitch attached to the vehicle, all without requiring the operator of the vehicle to leave its seat or requiring the assistance of a second person.